


Undertow

by CranberryBoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Writing on Skin, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranberryBoo/pseuds/CranberryBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Не хочу, чтобы ты умер из-за того, что мои спиральки были недостаточно закручены».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undertow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/479894) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Стайлз стал всерьёз задумываться о том, не заложить ли кирпичами окно своей комнаты. Всё равно он им особо не пользуется. Теперь это просто открытая дверь для оборотней и других ночных монстров. Когда-нибудь и пума залезет (возможно, из-за того, что кто-то оставил окно открытым на выходе) и загрызёт Стайлза до смерти, и всем будет стыдно. И они будут чувствовать себя ужасно, стоя рядом с его чудовищно истерзанным трупом. 

Сегодня припёрся Дерек. Он принёс с собой волну холодного воздуха, атмосферу удрученности и запах, который невозможно было определить иначе, как его собственный. 

Стайлзу очень хотелось кинуть в Дерека учебником истории. Может быть, он бы даже попал. 

— Дерек, привет, заходи. Не стесняйся, можешь устрашающе постоять тут в углу. В принципе, ты и без моего разрешения этим займёшься, — Стайлз даже не потрудился оглянуться. 

— Нужна твоя помощь.

Парень совершенно не удивился, что Дерек начал именно с этого. Потому что альфа не знает, как здороваться или спрашивать о делах, да и вообще как вести нормальный разговор. Стайлз предполагал, что даже если бы они были друзьями, Дерек всё равно бы был грубым и требовательным. Да наверняка так бы и было. В дружбе с Дереком совершенно нет плюсов. 

— Ты заболел вежливостью? Это плохо, потому что я слышал, что от этого нет лекарства, — Стайлз видел расплывчатую тень Дерека на компьютерном экране и продолжал притворяться, что необыкновенно занят.

Дерек поставил банку с какой-то чернильно-чёрной жидкостью на стол. Содержимое вяло хлюпнуло; по густоте оно напоминало краску. 

— Мне нужно, что бы ты нарисовал на мне вот это, — Дерек сунул Стайлзу в руки стопку напечатанных страниц, не давая возможности отказаться.

На листах были слова, которые Стайлз не мог прочесть, линии повторяющихся символов и странный набор точек, спиралей и чёрточек. 

Определённо, схема «игнорируй Дерека, пока он не уйдёт» работать не будет. 

Стайлз поднял банку, которая оказалась теплее, чем он ожидал. Вероятно, последний час она находилась под курткой у Дерека. Он покрутил ёмкость в руках и развернулся в кресле. 

Всё происходящее, похоже, было довольно важным, а Стайлз ничего об этом не знал. Скотт ему ничего не говорил по этому поводу.

— Зачем? Что происходит? 

— Потому что, если ты этого не сделаешь, начнут случаться плохие вещи, — рыкнул Дерек, словно Стайлз не должен был спрашивать. 

Ага, ну да. Как будто подобное возможно. Ждать от Стайлза что он не спросит чего-то, также как ждать от оборотней стука в дверь.

— Не похоже на объяснение. Максимум тянет на зловещее предзнаменование. Ты же ведь понимаешь, что я не буду ничего делать, не зная для чего это? Если что-то происходит, то мне нужно знать о...

Дерек сделал шаг вперёд, совершенно не наслаждаясь своим бессилием в данной ситуации.

— Это никак не связано со Скоттом или кем-то из твоих знакомых. 

— Об этом я не спрашивал.

Стайлз ждал, потому что он мог быть упрямым, когда хотел. Даже против Дерека с его склонностью направо и налево угрожать расправой, если люди тут же не выполняли его указаний. Стайлз пытался помочь Дереку избавиться от этого недостатка, что было весьма длительным и болезненным процессом. В основном для самого Стайлза. 

— Это защита, — бросил Дерек.

— Окей, понял. Магическая защита. Защита от чего? 

По Дереку было видно, что он не намерен отвечать. 

— Я получаю огромное удовольствие от нашей беседы, — язвительно произнёс Стайлз. — Ты так охотно всем со мной делишься.

Выражение лица Дерека ничуть не изменилось, и Стайлз уверился в том, что успеет состариться, пока дождётся объяснений.

— Хорошо. Зачем тогда обращаться ко мне? Почему не к Бойду, Айзеку или Эрике? 

Дерек нахмурился сильнее. Стайлз был готов поспорить, что именно эту часть альфа не хотел объяснять больше всего. 

— Они не могут этого сделать, — процедил Дерек.

— Потому что они не участвуют в этом или потому что они оборотни? 

Ну, извините его за то, что он понятия не имел, как это работает. Если бы Стайлз знал, что он будет иметь дело с магией сегодня вечером, если бы кто-то удосужился позвонить заранее, возможно, он хотя бы попробовал нарыть какую-нибудь информацию.

— Нет.

— Серьёзно, хоть намекни, Дерек. Мы что играем в «Двадцать вопросов»? Потому что, если так, я должен сказать, правил ты не понимаешь.

— Тебе не нужно знать, — Дерек всё ещё злился, и это говорило Стайлзу, что, да, ему определённо точно нужно было знать. 

Определённо что-то важное, и никакой помощи не будет, пока есть недоговорки. 

— Я уверен, что выдающиеся умения не нужны, чтобы порисовать на ком-то. Тут ещё какая-то особая магия, верно?

Челюсть Дерека напряглась и расслабилась.

Нет, серьёзно, долго они ещё будут тянуть кота за хвост!? 

— Угу. Ну, я ничего не буду делать, пока ты не скажешь, почему это должен быть именно я. Как-то всё это слишком подозрительно. 

Если это сценарий «Брось самого нелюбимого пацана волкам», тогда Стайлз совершенно не хочет сниматься в этом фильме. 

— Я знаю, как заканчивается что-то подозрительное. Плохо. Всегда плохо для меня.

— Они не могут этого сделать, — наконец натянуто произнёс Дерек, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, словно ему неловко от того, куда идёт разговор.

— Ну и почему нет? — потребовал ответа Стайлз. 

— Потому что никто из них не _девственник_. 

Стайлз был уверен, что Дерек не хотел так грубо отвечать. Он уже видел, как альфа, сжав зубы, пытается побороть раздражение. Стайлз был рад, что один дома, ведь… Серьёзно? Словно прочего сверхъестественного дерьма было недостаточно. Эта тупая магическая краска — ещё одна стадия вселенского плана «Как сделать жизнь Стайлза несчастной». 

— Вау, мда. Ну и ты и сволочь, — сухо проронил Стайлз. 

Дерек ткнул пальцем в бумаги, которые лежали на столе. 

— Здесь весьма конкретно сказано, кто должен рисовать символы. Защита не будет работать в ином случае. 

— И, конечно же, ты пришёл прямо ко мне. Очень признателен, правда, — чопорно отозвался Стайлз. — Знаешь, возможно, я и не очень подхожу для этого.

Дерек просто стоял и продолжал смотреть на него с легко читаемым выражением на лице. Стайлз оскорбился и смутился. Больше всё же оскорбился. Потому что у него могла бы быть сексуальная жизнь. Всё-таки, секс пока ещё вышел за границы возможного, спасибо нахрен большое. 

— Ладно, может, я просто не хочу рисовать на тебе. Потому что твоя манера просить людей об одолжениях — просто отстой. 

— Я бы не просил… — Дерек сжал зубы ещё сильнее, словно они у него болели. — Я бы не просил, если бы это было не важно, поверь мне.

— Ага, это понятно. Потому что ты вроде как не можешь ходить там да сям и расспрашивать людей об их девственности или могут ли они нарисовать тебе волшебный орнамент. Некоторые могут подумать, что ты спятил. 

Дерек выглядел так, словно испытывал физическую боль. Он неловко подёргивал плечами, будто даже мысль о том, чтобы попросить вежливо, вредила ему каким-то образом. 

— О, боже мой, ты всерьёз, да? Это не шутка… Что я говорю, ты же физически неспособен шутить без физического ущерба. Конечно же, это не шутка.

Стайлз вздохнул, поражаясь тому, во что превратилась его жизнь. Есть ли какой-нибудь способ получить компенсацию? 

Он снова поднял банку и стал наклонять её из стороны сторону, глядя на переливающуюся жидкость.

— Что здесь?

Дерек издал нетерпеливый звук, словно считал, что Стайлз издевается. 

Ну да, конечно. Давайте полезем во что-то сразу, не думая. Ведь это всегда прекрасно работало! 

— Эй, если ты хочешь, чтобы я пачкал этим пальцы, то я должен знать. Это справедливо.

— Пепел рябины. Травы. Земля. Кровь. 

— Уже жалею, что спросил, — Стайлз немного отодвинул от себя банку.

— Ты согласен или нет? — Дерек задал вопрос таким тоном, словно у него были другие варианты. 

Как бы Стайлзу не хотелось признаваться даже самому себе, у него лично тоже не было других вариантов. Его жизнь — просто катастрофа. 

— Тебе очень не повезёт, если я откажусь, так ведь? 

Дерек выглядел так, точно хотел зарычать на Стайлза, ну или хотя бы гневно фыркнуть, но он этого не сделал. Да, Стайлз был абсолютно прав. 

Когда парень хотел быть более полезным для стаи, он не это имел в виду. Но вот он тут, единственный, кто способен помочь альфе. Дерек мог быть мудаком, но отказать ему сейчас — как пнуть очень несчастного и запутавшегося щенка.

— Ладно, снимай футболку. 

Дерек уже раздевался, как будто знал, что Стайлз согласиться ещё до того, как это произошло. Грубо. Причём неважно, были здесь замешаны супер-примочки оборотней или нет. 

— Но чтобы ты знал, это единственный раз, когда я признаюсь в своей компетентности. И никому ни слова. И не пользоваться этим в будущем. Учитывая, как дерьмово ты ко мне относишься, тебе вообще повезло, что я что-то делаю, — Стайлз взял верхний лист из стопки и согнул его, чтобы рисунки были прямо посередине. 

Символы стал казаться куда сложнее, чем секунду назад. Они скручивались вместе, перетекали один в другой. Изобразивший их художник точно знал, что делает. 

— Они обязательно должны быть в таком порядке? 

Дерек отрывисто кивнул.

— Ты же понимаешь, что существует миллион способов, как я могу всё испортить, — Стайлз замолчал, чтобы открыть крышку банки. Это было не так просто, учитывая, что она приклеилась.

Краска пахла старыми листьями и почвой и ещё чем-то неясным, чем-то животным. 

Стайлз поморщился, стараясь сделать это незаметно.

— Чёрт возьми, это пахнет отвратительно. Я передумал совать туда пальцы.

— Просто сделай это. 

— Ладно-ладно. Делаю, — Стайлз сердито снял свою толстовку, бросил её на кровать и закатал рукава рубашки. 

Парень положил листок на стол так, чтобы его было видно. Он поднял руки и вроде как опустил их на плечи Дереку, при этом, не касаясь кожи. Только сейчас он в полной мере осознал, как много ему придётся дотрагиваться до Дерека. Это было немного страшно и странно. И ещё возбуждало. Про последнее Стайлз забыть как можно скорее. 

Лицо Дерека «начинай уже нахер» было настолько пугающим, что Стайлз без дальнейших колебаний схватил его за плечи и развернул спиной к себе. Альфа послушно последовал в указанном направлении. Наверное, это был первый раз, когда он сделал нечто подобное в своей жизни, не жалуясь, не противясь и не корча сердитое лицо.

Спина Дерека представляла собой широкую бледную плоскость, и Стайлз не знал с чего начать. Никто ведь не дал ему даже полистать «Магию для чайников».

— Можно рисовать на татуировке или обойти её?

Дерек молчал уже минуту, и у Стайлза сложилось впечатление, что тот сам понятия не имеет. 

— Ну, она не магическая, так что я её закрашу… Она ведь не магическая? 

— Нет, — и это первое, что прозвучало уверенно с того момента, как он без приглашения ввалился к Стайлзу в комнату.

Честно говоря, Стайлз подозревал, что альфа не знает, что делает половину всего своего времени. Он просто умело подстраивается под обстоятельства, думая, что никто не заметит.

Смесь была холодной, склизкой и немного противной. Стайлзу совершенно не хотелось пачкать ею пальцы. Но он всё равно опустил их в жидкость, а затем вытащил с немного непристойным хлюпающим звуком. Стайлзу стало немного не по себе, когда насыщенно чёрная краска потекла по его ладони. 

Он глубоко вдохнул, а затем очень осторожно начал выводить спираль на правом плече Дерека. Кожа оборотня была намного теплее, чем кожа самого Стайлза. Парень мог чувствовать, как перекатываются под ней мышцы. 

Стайлзу потребовалась секунда, чтобы набраться смелости. Он положил руку Дереку на пояс и зафиксировал их позиции. Потом Стайлз просто не мог избавиться от навязчивой мысли, что они стоят здесь, и оба напрягаются всем телом каждый раз, когда Стайлз вырисовывает новую фигуру или нажимает подушечкой пальца, чтобы оставить точку.

— Я понятия не имею, правильно ли я это делаю, — Стайлз слишком осторожничал, и ещё у него было чересчур много краски на пальцах. Он понял это тогда, когда она начала капать ему на обувь. 

— Просто срисовывай символы, — тихо произнёс Дерек. 

Стайлз впервые слышал от Дерека настолько дружелюбную и ободряющую фразу. Он подозревал, что альфа просто подделывает свой тон для собственной выгоды, и это уже что-то… Возможно ведь? 

— Я срисовываю, но у меня нет никакого художественного чутья. Не хочу, чтобы ты умер из-за того, что мои спиральки были недостаточно закручены.

— Всё будет нормально, — Дерек говорил так, словно искренне верил, что Стайлзу можно доверять с магической росписью по коже.

Парень не был уверен, считать это комплиментом или очередным плохим решением Дерека. 

— Тебе легко говорить, ты не видел мою спираль. Она выглядит как уродливый водоворот. Ну, или как значок штормового предупреждения в прогнозе погоды. Или как очень кривой торт. Мне кажется, никакой магии от кривого торта не будет. Мистические силы обидятся, и будут винить меня, за что тебе спасибо, — Стайлза понесло, и он прекрасно знал об этом. 

Но болтовня помогала ему отвлечься от подрагивающей кожи Дерека, от того, как она сминалась под пальцами. Чем больше Стайлз прикасался, тем сильнее становилось напряжение. /

Парень стал в спешке срисовывать символы листов. Спираль. Странные точки. Снова спираль. Линии, сплетающиеся в необычную закорючку. Ещё точки. Три прямые. И всё заново. 

— К твоему сведению, у меня есть домашняя работа, которую я должен сделать. Но вряд ли у меня будет время. И это целиком и полностью твоя вина. Чёрные символы теперь покрывали всю спину Дерека и его руку. Альфа повернулся, когда Стайлз надавил пальцами ему на плечо. 

Стайлз начал рисовать на груди у Дерека. Кожа здесь была слишком мягкой, что чувствовалось при каждом новом мазке. Субстанция перестала быть холодной, а её запах — таким уж невыносимым.

Придерживать Дерека за талию теперь, когда они лицом к лицу, стало чем-то странно интимным. Поэтому Стайлз разместил руку немного на расстоянии, но всё равно его пальцы время от времени касались кожи, когда он забывал о них. Парень делал вид, что ничего об этом не знает. 

— Ну и что потом?

— Оно высохнет, и я это смою. Всё, — сказал Дерек; его плечи подёргивались там, где пальцы Стайлза надавливали на кожу.

— Смоешь? Разве это не лишает всё смысла?

— По идее оно должно просто отпечататься.

— По идее? — Стайлз прервал своё занятие на некоторое время, чтобы посверлить хмурым взглядом затылок Дерека. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не нашёл эту магическую хрень в Интернете. Потому что я уверен, такие вещи ничем хорошим не заканчиваются.

— Нет. Дитон сказал…

Стайлз не смог сдержать смешка.

— О, ну тогда всё в порядке. Если ветеринар одобрил, то это совершенно безопасно. Все могут перестать беспокоиться, — Стайлз саркастически поднял брови в недоверии, невзирая на то, что Дерек на него не смотрит. 

Всё же Стайлз понял, что Дерек знает про брови, судя по видимой части его лица, которая стала ещё более угрюмой, чем обычно. 

— Что б ты знал, если мой отец вернётся домой и обнаружит меня рисующим по твоему голому телу, то у меня нет никакого официального объяснения, которое хоть немного бы поправило ситуацию. 

— Я его услышу, — бесстрастно ответил Дерек. 

Стайлз всё равно попытался придумать оправдание, потому что он чувствовал себя единственным, кто думал о последствиях. Ему казалось, что если он перестанет это делать, то все они обречены. 

Единственный вариант — сказать правду. Стайлз был уверен, она прозвучит как спешно придуманная ложь, которая должна прикрыть истинное положение вещей… И Стайлз догадывался, что подумает его отец. Дереку везёт в том плане, что он практически пуленепробиваемый.

— Нельзя говорить Скотту об этом, потому что он всё ещё злиться на тебя. Он не одобрит и будет думать, что у тебя были дурные мотивы. А ему и так уже есть о чём подумать.

— Это не его проблема, — сказал Дерек так, словно они со Скоттом были братьями, которые сильно поругались, причём Дерек был пострадавшей стороной. И теперь он ждал, когда Скотт придёт к нему и рассыплется в извинениях. Ага, удачи с этим. 

— О, так я теперь фрилансер? [1]— сдавленно спросил Стайлз, потому что… Нет, в самом деле? Скотту досталась роль непонятого младшего брата, а Стайлу должность целомудренного художника по телу. К чёрту его жизнь, к чёрту. 

— Нет. Ты просто помогаешь мне.

Дерек произнёс слово «помогаешь» как нечто непристойное, но это прозвучало почти искренне. Уже что-то. Но если они теперь полуголые друзья по боди-арту, то Стайлз был готов рассчитывать на большее. Может быть, в этот раз он дождётся словесной благодарности. 

— Да, да. По доброте душевной, — голос Стайлза надломился, когда его пальцы случайно задели сосок. 

Мозг парня решил, что в этом не было ничего особенного. Абсолютно ни-че-го. Но его собственное тело так не считало и презирало решения мозга. Поэтому, когда Стайлз вернулся к тому месту, чтобы закончить завиток, было невозможно игнорировать близость его большого пальца к заветной точке. Можно было снова прикоснуться и сделать вид, что это произошло случайно.

Он ненавидел Дерека. Очень сильно. И сейчас в основном за то, что тот не был уродливым горбуном, не следящим за гигиеной. 

Пресс Дерека на ощупь был так же идеален, как и на вид. Он был твёрдым и тёплым под пальцами Стайлза. Все эти линии и изгибы просто невозможно было даже пытаться игнорировать. 

Краска на пальцах нагрелась и скользила легко и быстро. В скором времени Стайлз дорисовал до кромки джинсов и выдохнул с облегчением.

— Здесь этой штуки даже осталось ещё. Эй, мне вот интересно, что было бы, если …

Дерек расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах и стянул их вниз одним резким движением. Никакого нижнего белья и… О, боже мой, тут… Тут слишком много Дерека для показа. 

Стайлз едва сдержал возглас, который бы сделал всё в тысячу раз более неловким. Вместо этого он просто подавился воздухом.

— Ты когда говорил «рисовать на тебе», ты имел в виду «на тебе везде»!? 

Плотно сжатые губы Дерека были вполне ясным ответом. 

Нет, Стайлз не мог этого сделать. Он не мог водить пальцами по полностью обнажённому телу Дерека. Это выше возможного. Он же определённо отреагирует на наготу. А затем Дерек снова сделает это своё лицо, и всё будет в тысячи раз хуже, чем обычно. Может, он будет выглядеть самодовольным или оскорбленным, может даже разочарованным в каком-нибудь сексуальном плане, а Стайлзу и так этого хватало уже. 

- _Стайлз._

Стоять просто так, уставившись на обнажённое тело Дерека, и ничего не говорить в течение пяти минут — определенно плохое начало. 

Стайлз толкнул Дерека в плечо, думая, что безопаснее будет начать со спины. Только вот сразу стало очевидно, что задница Дерека даже рядом с безопасной территорией не находится. Стайлз даже не знал, как можно назвать эту местность. 

Стайлз возненавидел Дерека ещё больше, потому что альфа заставил его касаться своей чертовски идеальной задницы. Он опустился на колени и поставил банку на пол. Дерек немного скорректировал свою позицию и… О, боже мой, в этом мире нет справедливости. Стайлз сотворил что-то ужасное в своей прошлой жизни, потому что классный зад — ещё одна идиотски совершенная вещь, которой у него нет. 

— Ты мне должен, — выдавил Стайлз, ведя пальцами вниз по левой ягодице. — Так должен, что так просто не расплатишься. 

Парень закусил губу и сердито выдохнул на кожу перед собой. Он надеялся, Дерек это почувствовал. 

Стайлз продолжил рисовать на задней стороне бёдер Дерека, на его икрах и странно хрупких на вид лодыжках. 

Запах почвы и зверя стал более насыщенным. Он уже казался совсем не таким мерзким, как поначалу. В нём улавливалась нотка ключевой воды, и Стайлз поймал себя на том, что глубоко вдыхает, даже не задумываясь об этом. 

Он заставил себя остановиться. 

— Повернись, — попросил Стайлз, гордясь тем фактом, что его голос звучит вполне рассудительно и зрело. 

Дерек дернулся и замер, что явно говорило о его конкретном нежелании выполнять просьбу. 

— Ну, поворачивайся же, — Стайлз хлопнул его по ноге. 

Дерек развернулся, и стало очевидным, почему он мешкал. У него стояло. Причем колом. И не было никакого шанса, что Стайлз бы этого не заметил. 

Стайлз опирался на колени, держа банку в руках. Его мозг со скоростью семьдесят миль в час проносился в тех направлениях, в которых не следовало бы. 

— Не обращай на это внимания, — глухо сказал Дерек. 

Это, возможно, было самым глупым советом в мире. Потому что это было прямо тут. 

— Это из-за этой штуки…эээ…краски? — Стайлзу хотелось пнуть себя за этот вопрос, но, в то же время, ему хотелось знать. Очень сильно хотелось знать. 

— Да. 

Стайлз не был оборотнем, но он был абсолютно уверен, что Дерек солгал. 

Опустив пальцы в краску, он продержал их там больше времени, чем необходимо. Затем всё же начал рисовать спирали на обнажённых бедрах Дерека. Тщательно сосредоточившись на работе и больше ни на чём. Стайлз пытался игнорировать всё так старательно, что ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы осознать, что под этим углом он вроде как… дышит прямо Дереку в промежность. И, возможно, это может быть той причиной, по которой Дерек сжал кулаки на обеих руках так сильно, что был слышен хруст костей. 

Стайлз сглотнул и покраснел, очень быстро и ярко, прежде чем сместиться немного в сторону. В очередной раз его пальцы опустились в банку и вновь поднялись верх. Рисунки вокруг бедренных косточек и талии стали немного небрежнее и не такими чёткими. 

Стайлз облизнул губы и услышал тихое шипение сверху. Он наотрез оказывался связывать эти вещи между собой, опасаясь, что его мозг взорвётся от возбуждения каким-нибудь унизительным образом. Так что, Стайлз продолжил рисовать. Его руки стали дрожать сильнее, когда он рисовал по нижней линии живота. Чёрная краска стекала по волосам и мягкой границе между ногами и телом. 

Близко. Чертовски близко. Ребро руки Стайлза находилось на опасном расстоянии от кожи, которая на ощупь определённо была бы уязвимо мягкой. Это было болезненно и невыносимо возбуждающе; кровь в ушах гудела оглушительно громко. Стайлзу его позиция на коленях перестала казаться такой уж устойчивой. 

— Чтобы ты знал, я тебя ненавижу. Очень, очень сильно, — голос Стайлза ужасно дрожал, но парню было всё равно. Потому что если Дерек не уловил запаха его возбуждения сейчас, то вряд ли когда сможет. Поскольку даже запаху краски его было не перекрыть. 

Банка быстро опустела. Стайлз провёл пальцами по её внутренним сторонам, чтобы собрать последние капли. 

— И если кто-нибудь зайдёт, ты официально отвечаешь за объяснение. 

Даже мысль об этом бросала Стайлза в жар, правда, он не был уверен, что причиной этого целиком и полностью было смущение. 

Стайлз опустился ниже, чтобы достать до голени Дерека. Он понятия не имел, наблюдает за ним альфа или нет. Смотрит ли он на его опущенную голову. Парень чувствовал, что это так, но слишком боялся поднять взгляд, даже когда закончил. 

Ему казалось, что он не сможет стоять на ногах. 

Рано или поздно вверх посмотреть пришлось бы, поэтому Стайлз откинул голову назад. 

Дерек глядел на него потемневшими глазами. Его грудь заметно вздымалась от тяжёлого дыхания. Когда Стайлз сглотнул, рука Дерека дёрнулась вперёд, чтобы затем остановиться и сжаться в кулак где-то сбоку. Взгляд Стайлза против его воли сместился ниже и в сторону, где располагалась его рука. Она была прижатая к не разрисованному изгибу бедра Дерека. Пальцы Стайлза с силой впивались в кожу мужчины. 

Нужно было всего лишь приоткрыть рот, и Дерек мог бы… 

Возбуждение кололо иглами, и Стайлз не мог перестать думать, что бы было, если бы он… Если бы он так сделал, то что случилось бы? Разве могло бы быть хуже, чем уже есть? Но потом Стайлз вспомнил, что в этой области всегда ставятся рекорды. 

Слегка пошатываясь, Стайлз умудрился принять вертикальное положение. Один из его рукавов съехал вниз и был выпачкан черными пятнами. 

Воздух в комнате был густым, словно кисель. Дышать удавалось с трудом. Дерек поймал парня за запястье, и пульс у Стайлза подскочил. Но оборотень всего лишь направил его руку к своему лицу. 

Ах да, это довольно важно. 

Стайлз нарисовал спираль вокруг его глаза, затем провёл тремя пальцами вниз ко рту. Пальцы прошлись по жесткой щетине и влажным губам. Костяшки обдало дыханием Дерека, и Стайлз почувствовал, как внутри у него всё перевернулось. 

Он резко опустил руку. 

— Готово, — голос Стайлза звучал хрипло, словно он надышался пыли. — Я думаю, я закончил в любом случае… В смысле, если не… — он неопределенно махнул в направлении того, что они вдвоём должны были игнорировать. 

Стайлз не мог поверить, что он только сказал это. Но это так. И он теперь вроде как стоит и выглядит нелепо с одним закатанным рукавом, покрасневший, мокрый от пота, возбуждённый и спрашивающий нужно ли ему трогать член Дерека. 

Дерек вздрогнул и резко мотнул головой, словно лишился дара речи. Его кадык дёрнулся, когда он сглотнул. 

Стайлз знал, что он может это сделать и что Дерек его не остановит. Парень уже почти чувствовал жар и твёрдость плоти в своей руке, мог представить, как бы Дерек отреагировал на холод его пальцев, как напряглось бы всё его тело…

Но Дерек сделал шаг назад, вытянул руки и стал рассматривать свою разрисованную кожу с какой-то злой сосредоточенностью, избегая встречаться со Стайлзом взглядом. 

В данный момент Дерек словно состоял из переплетённых линий света и тени, влажный и блестящий, уже не такой знакомый. Терпкий звериный запах стал настолько сильным, что Стайлз не мог чувствовать ничего другого. 

Ему нужно было перестать смотреть на Дерека, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать. 

Стайлз сел за стол и стал пялиться в учебник химии до тех пор, пока слова совершенно не потеряли смысла. Он даже не переворачивал страницы для вида. Его рука, тяжёлая и пышущая жаром, лежала на столешнице перед ним; чёрная краска сохла между пальцами. 

В конце концов, дверь комнаты открылась, и Стайлз услышал звук мягких шагов, а затем шум воды из ванной. 

— Я ненавижу свою жизнь, — с чувством прошептал Стайлз, пытаясь найти удобное положение на стуле. Такового не существовало. 

Ему хотелось дотронуться до себя, хотелось засунуть руку в джинсы и толкаться в кулак до разрядки. Это бы не отняло много времени. Вообще не отняло бы времени. Но Дерек узнает. И в данный момент это было хуже всего. Вероятно, сам Дерек дрочит сейчас в душе, потому что ему плевать. И даже мысль об этом делала всё хуже. Стайлз выругался и упал лицом на холодные страницы учебника. Не помогло. Боль в промежности лишь усилилась; дышать получалось с трудом. 

Но это было до того, как Дерек вернулся обратно в комнату. Его кожа была чистой; влажные после душа волосы торчали немного по-другому, чем обычно. 

Дерек оделся, и если Стайлз думал, что это как-то поможет, то он конкретно ошибался. Потому что теперь он знал, как альфа выглядел без одежды. Стайлз уверен, что был обречён провести следующие шесть месяцев в фантазиях о Дереке во всевозможных ракурсах и позах. 

Стайлз встал, понимая, что намёками здесь не обойтись и придётся говорить напрямую. Он вытер взмокшие ладони о свои джинсы, стараясь сделать вид, что его лицо не пылает, а в штанах не происходит ничего интересного. До сих пор ему никогда так сильно не хотелось, чтобы Дерек ушёл. И то, что Дерек, скорее всего, знает об этом… Хуже. Он знает ещё и почему. И знает, что Стайлз будет делать, как только останется в одиночестве. 

— В общем, это было невероятно неловко. Я полагаю, что если я тебя увижу когда-нибудь, значит, всё сработало и…

Стайлз подавился словами, когда Дерек со злостью толкнул его спиной к стене и обездвижил своим весом. Он настолько далеко вторгся в границы личного пространства, что уже и не было никакого личного пространства, а просто занятая ими обоими общая территория. Дерек стоял так близко, что их носы практически соприкасались. Его глаза вспыхивали красным. Знакомая ситуация, и в то же время — абсолютно новая. 

— О, господи, — прошептал Стайлз, и в его голосе не слышалось ни капли испуга. 

Стайлз рвано и неглубоко вдохнул. В данный момент он был способен только хотеть. 

И затем расстояние между ними исчезло. Рука Дерека с силой сдавила шею парня. 

Стайлз целовал его так сильно, что это было по-настоящему больно. Щетина, зубы и натиск. Но он 

был на грани уже так долго, что и это доставляло удовольствие. 

Скоро станет очевидно, чем он будет заниматься завтра. Дерек его портит, но Стайлзу наплевать. 

Дерек вдохнул и отстранился, рыкнув так, словно ему потребовалось усилие, чтобы остановиться. Пальцы Стайлза впились в куртку мужчины с намерением притянуть его назад. Невероятно, но у него получилось, и губы Дерка вновь оказались на его губах. 

На этот раз поцелуй не был яростным. Он был медленным и грязным. И на сто процентов взаимным. Стайлз был убежден, что он каким-то образом подбил Дерека на это. Но сейчас он эгоист, и ему всё равно, потому что рот Дерека просто невероятен. Стайлз был совершенно не против поцелуев, которые продолжались и продолжались без намёка на скорую остановку… Пока внезапно неестественно острые зубы не прошлись по его нижней губе. Дерек выругался ему в рот, и затем он уже больше не касался Стайлза. Невероятный жар его присутствия исчез. Дуновение ветра из окна обдало прохладой лихорадочно горящую кожу Стайлза. 

До того как парень открыл глаза, он уже знал, что Дерека в комнате нет. Он был уже где-нибудь в миле отсюда, защищённый этой нарисованной магической ерундой. 

Стайлз был более чем уверен, что Дерек скоро вернётся. 

**Author's Note:**

> Оставляю оригинальное название, потому что слово многозначное, а автор явно хотел постебаться. Pun indented, ага. 
> 
> Итак, ссылаясь на Urban Dictionary и прочие словари:
> 
>   **Undertow**  
>  1\. Откат прибоя (волна с силой накатывает на берег, а потом отступает).  
> 2\. Подводное течение.  
> 3\. Внезапные чувства, противоположные тем, что человек привык испытывать.  
> 4\. Участок кожи, расположенный непосредственно над половым членом или вагиной, как правило, покрытый волосами.
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> [1] В оригинальном тексте "Oh, so I'm freelancing now?". Снова игра слов.
> 
>  **Freelance** (согласно словарю Яндекса):  
>  1) а) работать внештатным сотрудником; б) быть свободным художником  
> 2) разг. действовать на свой страх и риск
> 
> По контексту можно употреблять в любом смысле, но должно быть 3 в 1=)


End file.
